


Community Health Tips

by Bibliobibulus



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, This is what happens when I write at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliobibulus/pseuds/Bibliobibulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what it is to taste sound?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Community Health Tips

Have you ever wondered what it is to taste sound? Synesthesia coursing through your blood to dapple the breeze with beautiful melodies. It is so for some. It is so, that some can make it so. Make it so that they can control their senses and show their brains how very feeble their understanding of our world is.

You stand at a window, feeling the chill against your flesh, feeling the light pierce your eyes, creating visions of foggy trees climbing out of the Earth. Feel those waves tickle into your ears to beat a rhythm of sound against the very beating of your body vibrating up through your bones. Taste the inside of your own body and wonder just what your tongue was doing before you remembered it was there, but know that your nose had been in illicit contact with it while you were unaware.

But you can see the waves coming off of those trees, reaching outwards, breathing in and out in a constant stream of gases that climb so very intimately into your own blood?

Have you heard the energies of heat? Those hazy visions that surround us all and run rampantly intimate through the streets of our fair city?

No?

Then it's that time of year again; consult your primary health physician for re-education. I hear that this season's pamphlets are fresh from the spinners and out!

This has been Community Health Tips.


End file.
